


Vestiges

by mithrel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blanket Permission, Established Relationship, M/M, Piercings, Podfic Welcome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 14:02:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/504281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithrel/pseuds/mithrel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s something about Gabriel that Sam can’t figure out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vestiges

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aeon_entwined](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeon_entwined/gifts).
  * Translation into Español available: [Vestigios](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4543305) by [Aselie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aselie/pseuds/Aselie)



Sam runs his thumb over Gabriel’s earlobe. He’s wondered before, but never asked.

“Are those _piercings?_ ”

“Hmm? Oh.” Gabriel’s hand drifts up to his ear. “I’d forgotten about those.”

“Why is your ear pierced?” He’d think an archangel would frown on bodily mutilation.

“Pagan god, remember? Although just wishing the piercings there was a _hell_ of a lot less painful than methods back then, not to mention more sanitary.”

“But you don’t wear earrings. Why haven’t they closed up?”

“Like I said, I’d forgotten about them. Never bothered to heal ‘em up.”

“So you could wear earrings now? If you wanted?” Sam presses. He doesn’t know why, except he wants to see what Gabriel looks like wearing earrings.

Gabriel shrugs. “Yeah, sure. If I want.” He pauses. “Or if _you_ want.”

Sam shrugs. “Whatever.”

The next time he sees Gabriel he’s got two silver studs in his left ear.


End file.
